RetracO77
RetracO77 was a smaller member of the Colors! 3D community. He created several comic series, though none were resolved, and enjoyed making video game-related pieces. History Early Gallery Retrac joined the gallery on April 29, 2013, uploading a picture of his cat. He began making many video-game pictures, including subjects like Mario, Minecraft, and, in the first example of the artist's love for glitches, Missingno. A week or so after joining, Retrac started a contest (if it can be called that) to get people to join a comic in the works, which would later tie into the love of glitches as well. It was also at this point that he made the acquaintance of Hedrover, who would serve as an... "inspiration"... to some of his later works. Glitch In early June, the name of the comic, Glitch, was revealed in a painting displaying several video game characters with their faces half-corrupted. The comic, which began shortly after the image was posted, was greeted with positive reception and served to boost Retrac's follower base significantly. Glitch followed Steve from Minecraft as he tried to escape a growing corruption in the video game world, collecting friends along the way, and the players, real members of the Colors! community including Retrac and his friends, including Hedrover and Catchphrase. This also started Retrac's trend of shameless self-insertion into his work. Randobits One month after Glitch was started, and after the 50-follower mark, Retrac announced another comic, Randobits. This comic starred two generic stick figures, Randy and Tom, who could only be told apart by their noses. The comic was a strip-by-strip story featuring "lol so random" humor, and probably didn't have to be made. Nonetheless, it was also somehow met with positivity and boosted Retrac higher. Drama Doodles Another month passed, and around the 75 follower mark Retrac created the comic Drama Doodles as a joke, then immediately turned it into an actual thing. It chronicled the emotionally-crafted, rich storylines of four inseperable friends during good and bad times, ups and downs, laughs and sobs. Also the whole thing looked like garbage. People liked it. The Golden Age Things went smoothly for the next five months in the RetracO77 Gallery. Comics were uploaded. Drawing styles improved. A Homestuck-styled comic named Infinity Complex was created, upgrading the three-comic arsenal to four. Another comic, Suzy and Spark, was made, but never took off. A countdown to christmas using the characters of the comics was started but never finished. Follower counts rose. Communities were brought together. Wars ended. Children laughed. Happiness, Justice, and Peace reigned supreme. Retrac's dad gave him Oreos at some point. Afterlife Guardians and The Big Ol' Revision After reading Hedrover's Non-colors, KML comics, specifically Krystal, Retrac was "inspired". In early January, He dug up an old childhood concept, with the colors of a 24-crayon crayola pack corresponding to different materials and ideas. It developed, using a fan Halmeryope (from Krystal) he had made in the Golden Age October, Into Afterlife Guardians, a comic proposed in March. The announcement post sported a guy with powers over a concept colored a single hue, uncannily resembling another comic. A few days later he created a website that looked an awful lot like someone's, Missing a comment by that someone pointing out the painful similarity. A few days after that, in early April, Retrac announced "A-Grid", which was a revised story now with a connected reality between all his existing comics. Again, this has been done before by specific people. Hedrover, rightfully insulted, unfollowed the artist. The Drama™ After somehow missing every single hint or implication for several days, RetracO77 asked his followers what was going on, as he had been having many people unfollow him. Hedrover responded, explaining to Retrac the full issue with the website being "blatently ripped off", the storyline connection issues, and the ALG/Krystal issues. At first, it seemed like Retrac would deal with the news in a rational and logical way, publicly apologizing and trying to fix his plagiarism. This collapsed shortly after when the distraught Retrac, out of nowhere, uploaded a vandalized version of his own profile picture covered over with negative adjectives and Hedrover shades. Hedrover responded again, saying he felt trapped, never wanted a big reaction to happen, and assured Retrac to keep doing what he did. With the support of some other users, Retrac quit the whining and got on to fixing the problem. He moved the issue off of Colors, and all seemed like it would carry on rationally. Eight days later, however, Retrac posted a rant about how Hedrover had "overreacted", writing paragraph upon paragraph upon paragraph of angry explanations of why he was suddenly right using an easily debunkable argument. During the course of this message, Retrac essentially called Hedrover "unoriginal" and "aggressive", and ended the paragraph wall with a guilt-trip, stating he wanted to remain friends and get back onto peaceful grounds(which he himself had just ruined). Hedrover responded, saying how he'd been very stressed by the issue, was being driven off the community by it, and that Retrac, who had asked for his opinion, had blown the issue out of proportion himself. He also did it all in one paragraph. Retrac didn't say anything about the issue after that. Post-Drama and Departure Production on A-Grid slowed to a halt after the conflict was resolved. Retrac's gallery mainly focused on completed pieces, sketches, and community updates, with some more realistic styles now being thrown in. Some time after passing 200 followers, Retrac announced a plan to fully detach himself from Colors and move on to computer-based places by slowly moving comic production to his site. After, his gallery produced only a handful of low-effort doodles, and on February 12, 2015, Retrac officially said goodbye and left the gallery. Where Are They Now? Retrac at first used his site for the main hub of activity, but later moved on to Tumblr. He now goes by the name Megaskizzen. A-Grid has been stopped completely, and Megaskizzen has stated that he is reworking parts of it into a coherent story, cutting out many parts that wouldn't work otherwise. The beef with Hedrover is over now, and the two users remain friends. Category:Users